sparklingcreekvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavan
Cavan was born on October 10th, 2002 in the Sedge Creek Pack, to Storm Alarm and Glider. His littermates included two brothers, Jais and Railu, and two sisters, Nachi and an unnamed girl who was killed shortly after birth. Though he was lucky to avoid the genetic bone disorder that plagued Railu and led to his early death, Cavan was born with a blind left eye and deaf left ear. His hearing was further compromised some years later, after a fight with Jais left his right ear shredded down to a nub. Despite these setbacks, Cavan has shown a strong determination through the years, and carries a mostly level head on his shoulders that has seen him through many hardships. Today, Cavan acts under the title of 'Captain' in the Shadow Haunters, and typically commands the smaller warriors of the pack during times of conflict. Because of his advancing age, his role is no longer as a front-line fighter during battles, though he still accompanies the pack and engages enemies when needed. Relations Dam: Storm Alarm Sire: Glider Littermates: Jais, Nachi, Railu, (unnamed sister) Offspring: Ahote, Chatan, Deniigi, Fragile Moment, Geinah, Machk, Nahimana, Panik, Rainah, Sitala, Tumult, Tupit, Yepa Former Mate: Miki Suka Current Mate: N/A History Cavan spent the first few weeks of his young life comfortably settled a den at the Sedge Creek territory, protected by his parents and guarded by them and the rest of the pack. With the exception of his weakened brother Railu, Cavan and the rest of the litter grew quickly and thrived in their first few weeks of life, until a kodiac bear stormed the den in mid October. The ensuing fight drew the attention of the entire pack, who fight fiercely to drive off the large predator. Joining them in the fight to honor a pact made with Shadow, a large grizzly bear named Thunder's Call also entered the fray. Before their combined efforts could drive off the intruder, the bear managed to kill Cavan's nameless sister, and then captured he and Nachi. The kodiak bear, who they later learn is named Athara, decided to raise the two young pups with her own cubs, Drakar and Nyx, in a seculded den site in the Sora Asiatic territory. She is also responsible for giving the pups their current names. For the next year, while the Sedge Creek Pack believed their stolen offspring were surely killed and eaten by Athara, the two were actually living comfortably with their bear family and had formed close bonds with the three. It wasn't until July of 2003 that the pack realizes that Cavan and Nachi are alive and well, and group up to confront Athara and depand their children back. The standoff is a bloodless one, and in the end, Cavan refuses to leave Athara, as she's the only mother he's really known. Eventually, the Sedge Creek pack are forced to leave without their estranged yearlings, allowing the two sibligns to stay with the ursine family. In December 2003, Cavan comes across a trap in the Tall Grass Prairie with an enticing piece of meat inside. Despite warnings from Black Fyre, who was also investigating the odd setup, Cavan brushes the stranger's words aside and goes into the trap, having never encountered humans or their technology before. He is subsequently trapped and transported to the Wolf Center, where he meets Peregrine, Kira, and her two pups, Night and Star. Living in the enclosure with other wolves leave Cavan sullen and reculsive, particularly with his bad ear and eye making him feel more vulnerable. It takes Cavan several long weeks before he grudgingly begins to interact with the rest of the makeshift pack, and this forced socialization helps him restablish his roots with his own species, rather than casting them in a bad light as he had since being raised by Athara. A few months later in March of 2004, he assisted Peregrine and Kira in distracting a group of humans while Kira's two pups make an escape through a narrow hole in the fence, with the help of outside friends. Unfortunately, the three adult wolves were too large to escape through the hole, so after covering for the pups' escape, they remained behind in the enclosure. Cavan continued to live in the human-maintained pack, spending his days guardedly watching the humans, and losing hope and desire about ever getting out of the place. In August of 2004, the group was introduced to a newly captured wolf Dark Star that the humans added to the pack. He was frequently visited by his mate Kana, who remained outside in the free world, but couldn't bare to be separated from her love. In under two weeks, Peregrine and Dark Star had devised a daring plan to break the entire pack out of the enclosure, and in mid September of 2004, they put their plan into action. After tricking the humans into entering the enclosure, the captive pack attacked their keepers, with the help of outside friends. In a few short minutes, Dark Star, Cavan, and Peregrine managed to slip out of the Wolf Center and flee, following Dark Star and Kana to their territory in the Avalanche Grove. Cavan initially wished to settle down with the pack, but didn't yet know that his brother Jais was also a member of the group. Shortly after arriving at the Avalance Grove, the pack is alerted to a grizzly bear stalking near their den site, and immediately goes to confont the predator. Despite his reservations against attacking bears, Cavan wanted to prove his dedication and loyalty to Dark Star, and joined in the attack on the grizzly. Half way into the fight, Jais responds to the sounds of fighting, and as soon as Cavan spots him, he goes on a murderous attack against his brother. He is admonished by Dark Star and Tri-Tundra for the unprovoked attack, and in great embarrassment and fury, leaves off with his attack and flees the pack. Later that night, embittered by his perception that Jais has ruined his chance at living with the Avalance Grove, he ambushes his brother at the edge of the territory and nearly kills him. During the assault, Cavan suffers many bite wounds to his face, and loses most of his right ear after it is shredded by Jais. Peregrine manages to intervene on the fight and break it up before Jais is killed, and again Cavan flees. He is later followed and chastised by Peregrine, and the next day, is approached by Dark Star at the Croal Mountains, who attempts to reason with him. Though at first he expresses his regreat for betraying Dark Star's trust and causing problems, Cavan ends up leaving the pack for good when his he caught off guard by his brother, who also attempts to pacify Cavan and implores the other wolf to drop the grudge that they hold against each other. Traveling as a loner, Cavan is on the verge of forsaking contact with other wolves all together when, by chance in December 2004, he comes across a beautiful collie hybrid at Pikes Lake. It isn't long before he takes a liking to Miki Suka, and together they establish a territory of their own at the SunSet Beach. For a little while, Cavan is back on the right track to being a normal wolf, and in early 2005, produces a litter with Miki. (more coming soon)